Kylie Rae
| image = Kylie Rae - ROWPhoto.png | names = Kylie Rae | height = | weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = ACH Booker T | debut = March 19, 2016 | retired = }} Brianna Rae Sparrey (August 25, 1992) is an American female professional wrestler known by the ring name Kylie Rae. She was previously signed to All Elite Wrestling between the months of May and August 2019. She is best known for her continued work on the independent circuit in promotions including Reality Of Wrestling, Freelance Wrestling, Zelo Pro Wrestling, SHIMMER Women Athletes, RISE, Capital Wrestling Alliance and AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined. In her career, Rae is a three-time ROW Diamonds Division Champion, one-time CWA Champion, one-time AAW Women's Champion and a two-time Zelo Pro Women's Champion. Rae also won tournaments in 2018 including Capital Wrestling Alliance's 1st Annual Raven Black Tournament and Making Towns Wrestling's Making Town Classic, becoming the first tournament champion in both promotions. Professional wrestling career Rae's earliest match was in WWE Hall of Famer Booker T's Reality of Wrestling during the March 19, 2016 ROW TV Taping, defeating the reigning champion Ivory Robyn to win the ROW Diamonds Division Championship. In that same year, Rae wrestled in other promotions including Texas Wrestling Entertainment, House Of Hardcore, GALLI Lucha Libre and WildKat Pro Wrestling. Reality Of Wrestling (2016-2018) Rae began her debut year on March 19, 2016, capturing her first title as ROW's Diamonds Champion. She went on to successfully retain the title against Jada Keys and Kiera Hogan during her singles match title defenses during April and May. On August 20 at ROW Summer Of Champions III, Rae successfully retained the Diamonds Championship in a four-way match against Ivory Robyn, Jada Keys and Kiera Hogan. During the November 12 ROW TV Taping, Rae lost the Diamonds title in a three-way match against Jada Keys and Miranda. She went on to finish her debut year with a match on December 10 at ROW Christmas Chaos XI, defeating Jada Keys to recapture the Diamonds Championship. Rae returned on January 14, 2017 at ROW Gold Rush in a title match, defeating Jada Keys by disqualification. On February 11 at ROW Breaking Point, Rae successfully retained the Diamonds Championship against Hyan. Her next successful title defense was held during the March 11 ROW TV Taping, defeating Kayla Lynn. She later successfully retained the Diamonds title on April 8 at ROW Extrema, defeating Ivory Robyn. The following month on May 13 at ROW No Limits, Rae lost the Diamonds title to Kayla Lynn. On August 12 at, Rae entered a Battle Royal with the chance to recapture the vacant Diamonds Championship. Her next title opportunity arrived on December 9 at ROW Christmas Chaos XII, where she defeated Ivory Robyn. She returned during the January 12, 2018 ROW TV Taping, successfully retaining the Diamonds title against Hyan. She later lost the title to Hyan in a rematch held during the February 10 ROW TV Taping. On May 19 at ROW Ladies Night Out II, Rae wrestled two singles matches, defeating Kyra Maya and later losing to Jordynne Grace. Freelance Wrestling (2017-2018) Debuting on May 19, 2017 at FW We've Had Enough, Rae teamed with GPA in defeating The World's Cutest Tag Team (Candice LeRae & Joey Ryan). On May 26, Rae returned at FW-FU Baderbrawl - It's Wrestling in A Brewery! in a three-way match against Thunder Rosa and Angelus Layne. Returning two months later on July 21 at CZW/FW CZW Vs. FW II, Rae teamed with Arik Cannon, GPA & Stevie Fierce, in a tag match losing to Alexander James, Conor Claxton, Joe Gacy & Maria Manic. On September 22 at FW Shaken, Not Stirred, Rae and Akane Fujita challenged reigning champion Su Yung in a three-way match for the FEST Wrestling Championship. Neither Rae nor Fujita succeeded in winning the title from Yung. The following night on September 23 at FW-RPW Rumble In Summit, Rae, Holidead and Fujita challenged reigning champion Rachael Ellering for the Resistance Women's Championship, ending with Holidead becoming the new champion. The following month on October 20 at FW The Shining...Wizard, Rae teamed once more with GPA in challenging reigning champions Team BETA (Craig Mitchell & Kenny Sutra) for the FW Tag Team Championship. She finished the year on December 20 at FW Always Fresh, Never Frozen, debuting with GPA as the Awkward Team Hunger Force, losing to The N Words (Acid Jaz & Bryce Benjamin). Returning on January 12, 2018 at FW Stained Glass Ceilings, Awkward Team Hunger Force lost to the The Unfortunate Pairing (Elliott Paul & Pat Monix). Returning three months later on April 28 at FW The Ghost Of Right Now, Rae teamed with Shotzi Blackheart in a match against Elliott Paul and Rae's previous teammate GPA. On May 18, Rae returned at FW The Decline Of Midwestern Civilization challenging reigning champion Xia Brookside for the IPW:UK Women's Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. On June 15 at FW Freelance Vs. The World 4, Rae was defeated by her previous tag partner GPA. Zelo Pro Wrestling (2017-2018) On August 24, 2017, Rae debuted at Zelo Pro Wrestling I, losing to Tessa Blanchard. She returned on September 24 for Zelo Pro Wrestling II, winning a five-way match against Delilah Doom, Kikyo, Laynie Luck and Nicole Savoy. Rae returned the following year on January 14, 2018 defeating Laynie Luck to become the new Zelo Pro Women's Champion. On April 20 at Zelo Pro Arrival, she lost the title to Tessa Blanchard. On May 20 at Zelo Pro Cinco Del Zelo, Rae returned to compete in a three-way match against Chelsea Green and Laynie Luck. On August 24, Rae returned for the Zelo Pro 1 Year Anniversary Show where she and Miranda Alize challenged reigning champion Tessa Blanchard for the Zelo Pro Women's title. Neither Rae nor Alize succeeded in winning the title. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2017) Debuting on November 11, Rae first appeared during Volume 96 in a dark match, teaming with Miranda Salinas in defeating Karen Q & Ray Lyn. She later wrestled her first singles match on November 12 at Volume 98, losing to Heather Monroe RISE Wrestling (2017-2018) Debuting as Kylie, she first wrestled on November 10, 2017 at RISE 5: Rising Sun, losing to Nicole Savoy. She returned on December 1 at RISE 6: Brutality, in a match lost to Deonna Purrazzo. Returning on April 13, 2018 on RISE 7: Sensation, Rae teamed with Miranda Alize in a tag match lost to Melanie Cruise & Zoey Skye. Two months later, Rae returned on June 29 at RISE 8: Outback, teaming with Miranda Alize in defeating Ayokah Muharah & Nicole Matthews. On July 7, Rae returned on RISE 9: RISE Of The Knockouts, in a four-way elimination tag team match against teams Paradise Lost (Dust & Raven's Ash), Fire And Nice (Britt Baker & Chelsea Green) and The Blue Nation (Charli Evans & Jessica Troy) for the Guardians Of RISE Championship. Capital Wrestling Alliance (2018) On January 27, 2018, Rae competed at the 1st Annual Raven Black Tournament. Rae would go on to win the tournament, becoming the first-ever CWA Heavyweight Champion. Making Towns Classic (2018) Rae entered her second tournament held on May 12, 2018 at Making Towns Classic. She advanced in the opening rounds after eliminating Veda Scott. During the seminfinals, Rae advanced after eliminating Su Yung. Later Rae met Allie Kat, Jordynne Grace and Samantha Heights in the tournament finals, in a four-way elimination match. Rae successfully defeated her opponents to the win the Making Towns Classic Tournament. All Elite Wrestling (2019) Rae signed to All Elite Wrestling (AEW) in 2019. This marked Rae's first official signing with a major promotion since beginning her career in professional wrestling. Rae made her debut on May 25 during the AEW Double or Nothing event, competing in a four-way match against Britt Baker, Awesome Kong and Nyla Rose. Rae was granted her release from All Elite Wrestling on August 31, 2019. Return to the independent circuit (2019–present) After a three-month long hiatus, Rae returned on September 20 during Freelance Wrestling's Game Of The Genders event, replacing Shotzi Blackheart in an intergender match defeating Isaias Velazquez. She returned to Freelance Wrestling the following month on October 25 at the Things That Go Bump In The Ring event. There, Rae won a No.1 Contendership Five-Way Match for the Freelance World Championship, defeating Craig Mitchell, Kobe Durst, Rickey Shane Page and Tony Deppen. Impact Wrestling (2019–present) In 2019, Rae made her Impact Wrestling debut on October 19 at All Glory, competing in a triple threat match against Laynie Luck and Shotzi Blackheart for the Zelo Pro Women's Championship. Rae returned the following night for the 2019 Bound for Glory pay-per-view, in which she competed in a gauntlet match eventually won by Eddie Edwards. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Crossface ** Superkick *'Signature Moves' ** Cannonball ** Diving Front Dropkick ** German Suplex ** Roundhouse Kick ** Russian Leg Sweep ** Suicide Dive Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Capital Wrestling Alliance' **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Winner of the 2018 1st Annual CWA Raven Black Tournament *'Freelance Wrestling' **Freelance World Championship (1 time) *'Making Towns Wrestling' **2018 Making Towns Classic (First champion) *'Reality of Wrestling' **ROW Diamonds Division Championship (3 times) *'Zelo Pro Wrestling' **Zelo Pro Women's Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1992 births Category:2016 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling current roster Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:Martinez Entertainment alumni Category:RISE Wrestling current roster Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Capital Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni‎ Category:Fury Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling alumni Category:Making Towns Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni